


Garble

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: Maglor can't say no.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Maglor never wanted it. He did not, truly, regardless of the fact that he didn't say anything when he was jerked awake by wetness engulfing his cock and the firm grip of a large hand hooked around his right thigh. It took him only a few moments, breathless wading through the quagmire of interrupted sleep, to realise what was happening, again. His legs had been bared and pushed apart, and Maedhros was between them, his stump lying heavy across his stomach.

Maedhros sensed that he was awake and stopped sucking briefly to kiss the side of his cock. Maglor bit his lower lip. He didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he didn't like having sex with him, and never had, that his gentle kiss felt like poison twisting and burning his insides. 

The first time, it had happened soon after they moved East. Maglor had let Maedhros do, because Maedhros had smiled shyly after kissing his cheeks and then his lips and then his neck, and Maglor told himself his brother needed it, for comfort. The second time, Maedhros had been crying, and Maglor had let him do out of pity, telling himself that it was selfish to even think of his own discomfort or disgust after what his brother had been through.

Whenever it happened during the night it was both easier and harder to bear. Harder, because he felt it wouldn't be too selfish of him to deny Maedhros when Maedhros's scars were erased by darkness. Easier because he didn't have to drudge through smiles and preliminaries while struggling to keep his distress from his face. His little wails and sobs were easily mistaken for sounds of pleasure. 

“Cáno,” Maedhros cooed, letting go of his cock.

Maglor forced a moan, an unheeded plea.

A moment later an oiled finger slipped inside him, coating his passage in clammy lubricant. 

Maglor squeezed his eyes shut, seeking reprieve in a second layer of darkness. But soon after Maedhros's cock pierced him, thick and hot and admitting no reprieve, and Maedhros arched over him. His lips dropped kisses on his face on his lips on his eyelids, his last shield, whispering 'I love you' in between. 

Maglor couldn't force himself to answer.


End file.
